In substrate design, edge pads are planar metal contacts at the edge of a substrate for attaching the substrate to a motherboard. Mounting the substrate to the motherboard involves soldering the edge pads to metal pads on the motherboard. The conventional soldering of the edge pads forms a characteristic solder joint attaching the vertical edge pads to horizontal pads on the motherboard. However, the solder joints are adjacent to the attachment edge of the substrate, but not underneath the attachment edge, and are not directly between the attachment edge of the substrate and the motherboard. Since these conventional solder joints are off-to-the-side of the actual surfaces being joined, these conventional solder joints have reliability concerns.